


О драконах, магии и чувствах

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Sovenok



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Мини G-PG13 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, dragon fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/pseuds/Sovenok
Summary: Что бывает, когда злишь незнакомого мага.





	О драконах, магии и чувствах

— И чего ты пристал к этому магу? Захотелось приключений на свою задницу? — Баки аккуратно провел рукой по встопорщившемуся гребню сидящего у него на плече дракончика. — Вот зачем? Только-только пришел в себя после ранения, и опять влип! Как тебе это удается? Не расскажешь?  
  
Дракончик был красивым. Красно-золотым. Таким ярким и невероятно теплым! Баки снял свое сокровище с плеча и заглянул в золотистые глаза дракончика, усиленно делающего вид, что он тут совершенно ни при чем.  
  
— Любишь же ты вляпываться в приключения…  
  
С магом они столкнулись практически у самого дома. Вот буквально на мгновение Баки отвлекся на Стива, который в очередной раз подкалывал его тем, что он связался с «этим несносным Старком», а когда повернулся обратно к Тони — обнаружил на асфальте возмущенно фырчащего и пускающего струйки дыма дракона. Маленького. Красно-золотого. С сияющим в грудке реактором. Стоявший рядом человек буркнул себе под нос что-то вроде «Пусть подумает» и исчез во внезапно возникшем портале.  
  
— Тони… — Баки мигом подхватил дракона на руки и бросился к Башне.  
  
— Вот ведь «любитель приключений»! — воскликнул Стив и побежал следом. — И дня без них прожить не может, несносный Старк!  


 

***

  
На общем этаже было весело. На столе, гордо отвернувшись к окну, восседал Тони-дракон. Баки стоял рядом, облокотившись на столешницу. Нат, устроившись с удобством в кресле, ехидно щурилась и хмыкала, наблюдая, как Стрэндж — и откуда только взялся? — выговаривает Старку за его несдержанность в словах и о непредсказуемости последствий.  
  
— Я знаю этого мага, — Стрэндж устало вздохнул и присел в соседнее с Нат кресло. — Привет, Стив. Так вот, — он вновь посмотрел на виновника собрания, — Джейсон очень принципиальный человек, а ты, Тони, умудрился его зацепить.  
  
Тони фыркнул, и в воздух поднялось маленькое облачко дыма.  
  
— Он сказал «Ему стоит подумать!», и все. Я снять заклятие не могу, оно завязано на твои мысли или действия. Возможно, эмоции, но вряд ли. Тебе самому придется в этом разбираться.  
  
Дракончик снова фыркнул и вдруг взмыл под потолок, пролетел над головой Стрэнджа, спикировал на голову Баки, стек алым ручейком по волосам на плечи и обвился вокруг шеи. Баки чуть улыбнулся этому фортелю.  
  
— Спасибо, Стивен. Ты очень помог. — Баки живой рукой мимолетно коснулся переливающейся чешуи и пошел в сторону дверей, у которых невозмутимо возвышался Стив, явно намеревавшийся после ухода друга более подробно расспросить мага. — Нам надо подумать.  
  
Роджерс коснулся руки прошедшего мимо Баки в знак поддержки и направился к Стрэнджу. Происходящее ему категорически не нравилось, да и Старка надо было выручать, каким бы невыносимым он ни был.  


 

***

  
— Какой же ты красивый… — Баки поглаживал переливающуюся в свете ламп алую чешую. — Но до чего же сумасбродный.  
  
Золотистый гребень, идущий от головы до кончика хвоста, на миг встопорщился, но вскоре улегся, а Тони опять заурчал, как кошка, млеющая под гладящими руками.  
  
— И как тебя защищать, если ты только и делаешь, что влезаешь в приключения с завидным постоянством?  
  
Когда он поцеловал Тони в первый раз, тоже была заварушка. Тот опять влез в неприятности, и им со Стивом пришлось вытаскивать его из плена у очередного свихнувшегося идиота. А фирменные старковские подколки не к месту и не ко времени вывели самого Баки так, что он не нашел ничего лучше, чем заткнуть их источник поцелуем. И Тони замолчал… Почти на «вечность» — неделю его было не видно и не слышно, а по прошествии этого времени пришлось замолчать уже Баки… Потому что Тони поцеловал его в ответ.  
  
Баки аккуратно лег на кровать и пристроил урчащего дракончика у себя на груди. Тот немного повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и продолжил дремать. В этом был весь Тони. Он любил комфорт. Вот только это понятие, что больше всего веселило Баки, порой включало абсолютно непредсказуемые и малопонятные для окружающих вещи. Тони было невероятно уютно спать на табурете, облокотившись на стол, в окружении разнообразных железок и пустых чашек из-под кофе. Он приходил в восторг от скорости, парил ли он в небесах или гнал по пустынному шоссе на авто. Застиранную и прожженную майку с надписью «I ♥ Iron Man» Баки столь часто стаскивал с него, что однажды порвал, зацепив металлической рукой.  
  
А еще Тони умудрялся находить приятными вещи и людей, которые на взгляд Баки того не стоили. Не понимал, что же Тони нашел в нем, в Джеймсе Бьюкенене Барнсе, покалеченном и порой безумном солдате, который когда-то убил его родителей. Что такого отыскал, невидимое даже снайперскому взгляду Баки? Как может хотя бы смотреть на него, не пытаясь больше прикончить на месте, не говоря уже о том, чтобы находиться так близко, и — тем более — целовать? Он не знал.  
  
Тихое урчание убаюкивало, и через несколько минут Баки уже спал.  


 

***

  
Тони едва слышно вздохнул. Что-то он не до конца продумал в своем плане. Все было сыграно идеально. И встреча со сторонним магом, и появление Стрэнджа, и даже Нат, оказавшаяся в нужном месте в нужное время. Вот умеет же, не отнять. И дракончик, красно-золотой, ему понравился — видел свое отражение в окне. А уж полеты без… м-м-м… железок и прочего — были просто потрясающи. Вот только… Тревога и грусть в голосе Баки сводила на нет все плюсы его нынешнего положения.  
  
В теории все выглядело просто и достаточно легко, чтобы не привлекать никого из команды. Разве что Ванду, но дергать молодую ведьму из свадебного путешествия определенно не хотелось. К тому же Стрэндж обещал со своей стороны защиту и поддержку.  
  
— А почему я? — Тони поднял взгляд от старкфона и ухмыльнулся стоящему рядом с уже бесившей его кроватью Стрэнджу. — Ты же прекрасно знаешь, как я отношусь ко всем этим «фокусам», — он здоровой рукой изобразил непонятную фигуру в воздухе.  
  
Тот окинул взглядом лежащего на кровати Тони и, словно передразнивая, взмахнул рукой и уселся в появившееся из ниоткуда кресло.  
  
— Все просто, Тони, — чуть манерно растягивая слова, ехидно поддел его Стрэндж. — Ты единственный, к кому из вашей суперкомпании нельзя будет придраться за вызывающее поведение. — Он кивнул в сторону перебинтованного плеча Тони. — Ты и без чужой помощи прекрасно справляешься с тем, чтобы найти приключения на свою задницу. И Мстители поверят в это все без исключения. А общественность к этому выводу мы подтолкнем. Что, в конечном итоге, и требуется.  
  
Свихнувшийся на драконах маг, которого с посильной помощью Тони, хотел поймать Стрэндж, был неуловим. От своих собратьев по искусству Роланд уходил с филигранной точностью, какие бы ловушки те ни устраивали. Вот уже полгода компания во главе со Стивеном не могла выловить своего бывшего коллегу. Признаваться, за что же они так «возлюбили» сего индивида, Стрэндж отказывался, молча улыбаясь и ссылаясь на дела, касающиеся только магов. Впрочем, кое-какие факты тот все же обещал озвучить после успешной поимки.  
  
Они продумали все. До мелочей. Но сейчас, лежа в виде дракона на груди Баки, Тони с ужасом осознал, что наделал. Впервые его безрассудство сыграло с ним злую шутку. Он продумал все. Кроме Баки. Нет, не так. Он помнил о нем, не забывал с того самого, чуть злого, но при этом такого нежного поцелуя, когда Баки заткнул его самым неожиданным для всех присутствовавших на тот момент рядом способом. Но вот о чувствах самого Баки Тони вспомнить не удосужился.  
  
Не вспомнил о нежности, которую тот изливал на Тони. О чуткости, которую Баки проявлял в отношении него и не только. Кто бы мог подумать, хотя… Роджерс бы не только подумал, но и озвучил бы, возникни в том нужда, что Зимний Солдат может быть крайне чутким к чужому душевному состоянию.  
  
О его… Тони зажмурился и мгновением позже взлетел над спящим Баки… О его любви…  
  
Любви! К нему, Энтони Эдварду Старку, который был отнюдь не самой лучшей кандидатурой в этом вопросе. Все его более-менее длительные отношения рассыпались из-за нелегкого характера и совершенной неспособности ладить с людьми. Вот машины — другое дело. Впрочем, Тони бесило, когда его Баки называли машиной. Да, он прекрасно понимал и, к удивлению многих, принимал тот факт, что Зимний Солдат не мальчик из церковного хора, а его «послужной» список шокировал бы многих, опубликуй его кто-либо. Он сам отнюдь не просто ужился с некоторыми фактами биографии Барнса. Но… Эта самая «холодная машина для убийства» оказалась тем, кто позволил самому Старку не просто смириться, но и ужиться с собственными демонами. Вот ведь…  
  
Он парил над кроватью, стараясь не разбудить спящего на ней человека, и, как делал уже не раз, разглядывал его.  
  
Баки Барнс был красив. Не слащавой красотой, которую хотелось запить чем-нибудь кислым, дабы избавиться от приторности, а той внутренней, глубинной, которая заставляла замирать и любоваться четкими линиями, из которых состоит это совершенство. Металлическое. Яркое. Его, Тони Старка, совершенство.  
  
А теперь, по воле дурацкого безрассудства Тони в Баки появилась тревога. Безумно притягательные, губы сжимались чуть сильнее, проявляя жесткие складки. Темные брови сходились к переносице, выдавая владельца — даже сейчас, во сне, он, казалось, о чем-то размышлял. Что-то ему снилось такое, что не давало расслабиться.  
  
Обычно Тони видел подобное перед миссиями, когда солдат в Баки перевешивал человека, и тот прятался за хмурящимся во сне лицом. А еще… Такое же выражение на лице Баки было, когда сам Тони попадал в передряги, а тот не успевал его вытащить.  
  
«Черт. Черт. Черт!» Была бы возможность, он плюнул бы на все планы и отказался от них, что бы ни посулил ему Стрэндж… Но время было упущено, маховик набирал обороты, и ничего уже нельзя было изменить. Как бы ему, Тони, этого ни хотелось.  


 

***

  
Утро началось с газетных заголовков.  
  
«Что случилось с Тони Старком, и кто же в этом виноват?» — вопрошала «Нью-Йорк Таймс», где на первой странице красовались фото Тони до и после превращения.  
  
Дракон вышел изумительно, это Тони признал сразу, как только увидел газету. А вот Баки с утра был хмур и на принесенные Роджерсом бумажные опусы, которые тот так любил, даже не взглянул. Впрочем, Тони, сидящий на столе и наблюдающий за Баки, не мог его в этом винить. Виноват был только он сам… И немного — Стрэндж, который предложил ему эту авантюру. Роджерс — Тони не представлял, что такого наговорил тому тезка — молчал и лишь изредка поглядывал то на Баки, то на самого Тони.  
  
— Что делать будем? — Баки в тишине закончил завтрак и из-под упавшей на глаза челки посмотрел сначала на Тони, а потом на Стива. — Я попробую найти этого гада, но что-то мне подсказывает, что это бесполезная трата времени. А ты что думаешь? — впился он внимательным взглядом в друга.  
  
Стив подошел к окну, за которым уже давно бурлила жизнь. Нью-Йорк просыпался рано.  
  
— Я поговорил вчера со Стивеном. Джарвис сделал запись разговора, но если вкратце: заклинание ограничено либо исполнением поставленного условия, либо временем. То есть — либо Тони, — Стив пристально глянул на поедающего сочное мясо дракончика, — выполнит неизвестное никому, кроме него, условие, либо ждем, когда закончится время действия заклинания. А еще, думаю, вам с ним стоит уехать в Малибу. Башня, что бы о ней ни говорил Старк, отнюдь не самое подходящее место для проживания драконов. Особенно учитывая поднявшуюся вокруг него шумиху. — Стив кивнул в сторону валяющихся на барной стойке газет. — Любит он у тебя влипать в неприятности. Береги его. — И, мимолетно улыбнувшись, Стив ушел. В отличие от Баки, который не так часто появлялся в ЩИТе, ему службу никто не отменял.  
  
Баки проводил друга взглядом и вздрогнул, когда руки коснулся влажный язычок незаметно подобравшегося к нему дракона. Пальцы сами потянулись погладить гребень. Красивый. Какой же он красивый. Вот только…  
  
Сообщенные Стивом новости были фиговыми. Хорошо, что вчера он так толком и не выслушал их. Наверное, бог миловал. А вот предложение уехать в Малибу, подальше ото всех, звучало очень притягательно.  
  
— Ну что, Тони, — Баки вновь погладил драконий гребень, — поедешь в Малибу?  
  
Тони быстро-быстро закивал головой в знак согласия. Ловушка, устроенная в Малибу, ждала свою приманку. Выполнение их со Стивеном плана шло отлично, однако на душе скребли кошки, а ставший вдруг потерянным пойманный взгляд Баки заставил и его самого заскрести когтями по столешнице. Тони вдруг отчетливо осознал, что это приключение может стать концом их отношений.  
  
— Баки должен быть в безопасности от всей вашей магической мути! Ты понял, Стрэндж? — Тони вызывающе смотрел на мага, гадая, примет ли тот поставленное условие? Одно он знал наверняка — подставлять любимого человека под удар, на который тот и ответить не сможет, было подлостью.  
  
Стивен, услышав поставленное условие, задумался. Барнс не оставит своего любовника ни при каком раскладе, особенно учитывая, что маленький дракончик куда как более уязвим, чем любой взрослый человек, но над тем, как его нейтрализовать, чтобы ничто не выдало расставленную ловушку, стоило хорошенько обдумать.  
  
— Ты его усыпишь, Тони. Укусишь в шею, когда прибудете на место. Я нанесу на твои клыки специальный раствор, который сработает, как только окажется в теле. Доза позволит усыпить твоего сверхчеловека, но он не пострадает. К тому же опознать его Роланд магически не сможет, как и засечь ловушку. Твоя аура скроет следы. После чего тебе останется лишь активировать капкан.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — в голосе Старка зазвучал металл. — Если он пострадает — тебе лучше забыть дорогу сюда.  
  
Но сейчас, свернувшись калачиком на переднем сидении машины и глядя, как Баки вдавливает педаль газа в пол, Тони понял, что все их со Стрэнджем планы летят к черту. Он ни за что не усыпит Баки, даже ради его блага. Они будут вместе и вместе примут удар, чем бы в итоге все это ни обернулось. Вместе.  
  
Вот только теперь перед Старком стояла сверхтрудная задача: донести до Баки, что в Малибу их ждет ловушка.  


 

***

  
Все было просчитано идеально. Что может пойти не так, если ему противостоит маленький, пусть и пыхающий дымом дракончик, а бугай, его сопровождающий, мирно дрыхнет под сломавшимся почти у самого дома автомобилем? Ничего. Все должно пройти идеально.  
  
Он заберет дракона, оставит тупому Стрэнджу маленький «презент», и только его и видели. А с кровью дракона, пусть и превращенного — вот повезло так повезло, что у этого плейбоя Старка оказались такие хорошие гены, позволившие подобную трансформацию, — он вполне сможет уничтожить опостылевших ему магов. Кровь дракона — это кровь дракона, а уж сцедить из нее силу ему вполне по плечу…  
  
Дракончик, красно-золотой, со встопорщенным гребнем, исподлобья смотрел на размахивающего жезлом посреди холла мага, который внезапно появился прямо перед ним, стоило Тони попасть домой. Они ждали его чуть позже, но, видно, Роланду не терпелось заполучить себе игрушку. Тот бормотал что-то странное себе под нос, и на паркетном полу появлялись не менее странные письмена.  
  
Тони ждал.  
  
Внезапно прилетевший в основание черепа удар оказался гораздо эффективней всей магической защиты. Тони взлетел, исполнил в воздухе «мертвую петлю» и уверенно приземлился на потерявшего сознание мага.  
  
Баки неспешно оглядел металлическую руку, которой вырубил идиота, пытавшегося напасть на его Тони.  
  
— Думаю, пора вызывать Стрэнджа, что-то он не особо торопится. — Он достал телефон и набрал нужный номер. — Птичка в клетке и без сознания. Забирай, пока не очнулась.  
  
Тони триумфально прошелся по телу мага, спикировал на землю и, дойдя до лица, цапнул за нос, после чего невозмутимо взлетел и улегся Баки на плечи, прижавшись головой к щеке своего любимого человека.  
  
Не зря он «рассказывал» Баки о ловушке, не зря выслушивал все, что тот думал по поводу их со Стрэнджем плана. Впрочем, по возвращении в Нью-Йорк он выслушает дополнительно разнос от Роджерса, — не переломится, особенно если закачает на старкфон новую программу и будет ее тестировать, пока Стив будет нудеть. Ох, любит Кэп это дело. А потом они с Баки поедут, как Ванда, в путешествие, и пусть все — Мстители, ЩИТ и Фьюри за компанию, и Пеппер Поттс во главе, идут… фиалки у последней поливать. А Тони с Баки будут загорать, плавать… и любить друг друга. А мир, если ему так приспичит — пару недель подождет. Не переломится!  
  
Все же, как бы негативно Тони ни относился к магии, а оставшаяся с ним способность превращаться по желанию в дракончика примирила его с ее существованием. Как бы он этим фактом ни возмущался вслух.


End file.
